New Items What Need To Stay In The Original Game
The items of this list are below. Items: # Pencil: Stab characters. # Baldi Costume: '''Makes you look like Baldi for 10 seconds3. # '''New Jumprope: '''Playtime uses this if you cut the jumprope. # '''Oil Bucket: '''Does what the sock disappears. # '''Bag: The Bag has 3 extra inventory items. # Phone: '''Call a friend to block a Yellow Door. # '''Mop: It pushes Gotta Sweep against himself. # Brick: '''Put a brick in the floor to block off Gotta Sweep and 1st Prize. # '''Marionette: '''Allows you to avoid Arts and Crafters. # '''Mask: '''Is a mask that makes all of the characters ignore you (Baldi still will catch you). # '''Knife: '''Lets the player stay completely still. # '''Bad Bar: '''Saps all your stamina and makes you see in green. # '''Gravity Boots: '''Simulate 0-gravity. # '''Speed Boots: This boots give you speed for 10 seconds. # Ultra Boots: Lets you not get pushed, and it's a combo of the Gravity Boots and Speed Boots # Bear Trap: 'Hold a character in place for a few seconds. # '''Slime: '''Does what a character go slow. # '''Boombox: '''For 25$ play the song more annoying you can think for few seconds and makes Baldi ignore you and go to the boombox. # '''Liquid Soap: '''Push the character like BSoda. # '''Ice Bucket: '''Wet the character and makes the character ignore you for a few seconds. # '''Sticks: '''Makes Baldi and Gotta Sweep go towards the sticks for a few seconds. # '''Banana: '''Does what the character go slowly when go through the banana. # '''Bandage: '''Give to the player more stamina. # '''Determination Mode: '''Do what the Red Room appears,your stamina get full,allthe characters ignores you a time and you get the red items ('Speed Boots,Youtube Force Button and the laptop). # Pacience Mode: 'Do what you see all cyan and give you the cyan items ('Bag,Slime,Ice Bucket and Gravity Boots). # Bravery Mode:'Do what you see all orange,your stamina get in the middle,get you the orange items ('Thanos Gauntlet and Darwin Watterson) and all characters know your ubication in the school. # Integrity Mode: 'Does what you see all blue and get you the blue items ('Bag,Slime,Ice Bucket and Gravity Boots). # Perseverance Mode: 'Does what you see all purple and give you the purple items ('Bad Bar,Ultra Boots and Teletransportation Teleporter). # Kindness Mode: 'All characters will ignore you but Baldi will get you equal,you see all green and you get the green items ('Baldi Custome,Marionette,Liquid Soap,Ubicator and Xsoda). # Justice Mode: 'Does what Playtime,arts and crafters and the bully ignores you,you see all yellow,your stamina get full and you get yellow items ('Pencil,Banana,Ysoda,Blue Door Lock and doors keys). # No Modes Effect: '''Delete the Mode what you are (If you are in a mode). # '''Teddy: '''Put a teddy in the ground what do what all character and Baldi go to teddy and ignores you for 20 seconds. # '''Ban Hammer: '''Disappears the character which you use the hammer (But not Baldi). # '''Thanos Gauntlet: '''Disappears all the school characters (Not Baldi) slowly. # '''Teletransportation Teleporter: '''Teleports you to a aleatory place of the school. # '''Ubicator: '''Does what you can see where are all charters with his face. # '''Laptop: '''Does what you can see where all the notebooks. # '''Youtube Force Button: '''You see all red and shows you where is all characters. # '''An Asian Kiddo: '''Throw an asian kiddo how a Bsoda. # '''Xsoda: '''Is the soda most slowly of the world,throw it to a character and will get stuck for hours! # '''Ysoda: '''This soda does you OOF! Is the soda most fast than flash! OOF! Throw it to a character and will broke the wall!. # '''Darwin Watterson: '''Hey! It's me! I will help you,i'm a type of Bully what do what any character can't go through me. # '''Old Sheriff Revolver: '''Is a gun with no bullets,where are?. # '''Bullets: '''This full the gun ready for BOOM! # '''BOOM!: '''Is the revolver full,push like a Ysoda,now do what this sounds like '''BOOM!. # Blue Door Lock: '''This block any blue door for 30 seconds,but you can open it with the School Doors Keys. # '''School Doors Keys: '''Open any door what are locked. # '''Multicolor Mode or maybe Cocaine Mode: '''Does what you se all how a rainbow and get you a random item. # '''Slender Mode: '''All becomes dark,Playtime and the Bully disappears and Baldi get 1 notebook more speed. # '''Win Game Ending Selector: HOW FINAL ITEM OF THIS PAGE '''shows you all the endings of Baldi's Basics,you can choose a ending and go to the ending or go back and still playing (this is hard of find). ''THANKS FOR READING THIS ARTICLE OR PAGE! I DO THIS WITH SO MUCH LOVE,YOU MEET UNDERTALE? HAHA,I THINK YOU FIND REFERENCES TO THAT GAME, YOU ARE FILLED WITH DETERMINATION! FOR LAST TIME THANKS FOR READING! GOODBYE! OH WAIT! HERE DOWN ARE THE ITEMS OF THE LIST,WITH HIS SPRITES,AMAZING! RIGHT?' Category:Miscellaneous Category:Items